


Rotund RWBY Weekend

by SongBird_567



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 14:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongBird_567/pseuds/SongBird_567
Summary: Just a simple short story of tubby team RWBY on a lazy morning.This is weight gain, don't like don't read.
Kudos: 4





	Rotund RWBY Weekend

The sun rose above Beacon, a gentle light flowing into the dorm room of team RWBY. Weiss groaned softly and moved a pudgy hand over her eye, obscuring the unwelcome beam of light. Yet sadly the heiress would receive no more sleep as her teammates began to rouse from their slumber. Large masses stirring under their blankets, and the unwelcome screech of bedsprings filled the room and removed all possibilities of even five more minutes.

Yang was the first to arise from her covers. The bodacious blonde stretched her thick arms and scratched her lap filling belly lazily. Pivoting on soft hips and dropping to the floor with a room-shaking thud she landed. It was no secret that team RWBY had become rather plush in the past months, the most physically active Yang being no exception. Bearing a heavy hourglass figure she boasted the biggest chest on her team, a soft belly that hung over her waistline, wide hips, and a plush, doughy rear. “Aaah finally the weekend. I couldn’t stand another day of Professor Port’s rambling.” Yang said and continued to do some stretches, her body jiggling as she did. Bending over to, attempt, and touch her toes Yang was met with opposition from her belly. The round orb squished against her plump thighs and denied her any further progress. “Come on…” She groaned.

“Yang…” Blake groaned and looked at her teammate. “If you’re going to stretch then take a few steps to t right. Block the sun…” She murmured tiredly and closed her eyes again, her bulk shifting beneath the covers.

The blonde chuckled and obliged, taking a few waddling steps to the right and blocking the sun for Blake. “Sure you don’t just want a better view of my butt?” Yang asked and smacked one of her plump cheeks, the orb jiggling within the confines of her black shorts. With her stretching done she turned around and smirked teasingly, patting the large mass hidden under Blake’s covers. “Come on why sleep the day away? Maybe we can do something as a team.”

“No,” Blake replied curtly and rolled onto her side, the bedsprings groaning beneath her weight. “I only plan on leaving for food.” She mumbled her reply and tried to sleep until she felt Yang poking at her. “Yang, stop poking my butt, please.

Yang chuckled, her chubby cheeks jiggling slightly as she continued to poke Blake’s rump. “Should I poke your belly then? Probably just as soft.” Yang teased and leaned against Blake, her belly and chest resting on the faunus’ doughy side. “If you aren’t gonna get up then maybe scooch over and let me join you?”

Blake shifted onto her back before pushing the covers off to reveal her blubbery form. Pear was a tad of an understatement, Blake’s hips alone wide enough to take up the entire width of her bed if she were to lay on her back. With the largest butt, possibly in all of Vale, Blake was guaranteed a comfortable seat wherever she went. Her belly filled her lap, the mass of fat growled quietly as it began to demand it’s breakfast. She rubbed her belly gently, her fingers sinking into the blubber as she attempted to sit up. Groaning softly and reaching her pudgy arms out in front of her, as if she was reaching for some invisible bar to help pull herself up. Yet even after a few seconds of straining and groaning Blake fell back onto her bed, face flushed red and panting softly. She was reluctant to give in, however, and after a few moments to catch her breath she shifted on her hips. Swinging her thick legs over the edge of her bed, Blake prepared to lift herself once more. She pressed her hands deep into the mattress and pushed up, but was still unable to get herself fully upright. Whether it was her belly pinning her down or the weight her bulbous butt cheeks, Blake was like a turtle trapped on it's back.

A smirk slowly spread across Yang’s face as she leaned in close to Blake. “Having some trouble?” She whispered teasingly. “Hey no worries, we’ve all had a bit of trouble lately. You just need to practice a bit and eventually, you’ll ROLL with it.”

The room fell silent. All eyes stared at Yang, boring into her. “Boo.” Ruby finally groaned and threw a cookie at Yang, the treat bouncing off the blonde’s blubbery backside. The tubby team leader looked at her sister with both embarrassment and disgust, slowly munching on her chocolate chip cookies and shaking her head slowly. 

“Honestly Yang…” Weiss murmured and sat up in bed, the covers falling off to reveal the vast orb of her belly. Smooth, pale, and free of any imperfections, Weiss’ belly was like a shining pearl or smoothed orb of priceless marble. Of all her team she had the largest belly, but this did not stop the fat from spreading to her rear. Bulbous cheeks went on display as her nightgown filed to cover their mass. She “elegantly” rose from her bed and waddled to the closet. “Well if you’ll excuse me I have some homework to attend to.”

“Thought you did that last night? Oh no, wait you just ate a bunch of snacks and fell asleep.” Yang chortled and sat on Blake’s bed, the springs giving out an agonized groan. “Same with Blake here,” Yang added and rubbed Blake’s belly, pressing her hand into the blubber.

Blake blushed and looked up at Yang. “Would you just help me up already?” Blake asked and reached a pudgy arm out for Yang to grab, but then considered retracting the hand as Yang smirked playfully. Yet it was too late as Yang pulled Blake to her feet and into a tight hug.

“Gotcha~” Yang teased and nuzzled against Blake, giggling as the flabby faunus relented and joined the hug. The two squeezed each other tightly, their arms sinking into their blubber. Finally, Yang let go and stretched. “Well, I’m thinking breakfast. Anyone else interested?”

Blake nodded. “Let me shower first though.” She said and made her way to the bathroom, stepping sideways so she could slip past the door with relative ease. 

“Can you bring me cookies?” Ruby asked from her almost cocoon-like entrapment of pillows and blankets. It was as if she were a plump caterpillar who would one day emerge into an obese butterfly. 

“I dunno can you wriggle out of the covers and come down here?” Yang asked and raised an eyebrow, placed her hands on her soft hips. “I mean I saw you curl up there yesterday and haven’t seen you move since. Come on down and go to breakfast with us!” Yang exclaimed. Some would say it was Yang’s fault the team had found themselves in their current forms. Winning a surprise raffle and getting unlimited burgers from the nearby Burger Hog seemed good at first, but it did take a severe toll on the girls’ waistlines. Yet despite this she also tried to encourage the team to hang out, go to Vale, and just do team activities that didn’t involve prolonged time on their butts.

Ruby stared down at Yang with an unamused expression. “No.” She replied curtly and sank back into her blankets, giggling emerging from beneath the knot of blankets.

“Oh, you’ve done it now. Don’t make me come up there!” Yang exclaimed and poked the side of the blanket cocoon, feeling a soft mass on the other side. “Gotcha! Ready or not big sis is comin for ya!”

“Yang Xiao, Long, don’t you dare!” Weiss exclaimed, the half-dressed heiress pointing a plump finger at Yang. “That bed barely holds Ruby, and I will not be pleased if my bed is smashed when she comes tumbling down!” Weiss glared threateningly to Yang, her harsh tone undermined as she was visibly struggling to button her skirt. She tried to suck her gut in but there was no visible change, only Weiss’ face turning pink as she tried to hold her breath. 

As Weiss focused too much on adjusting her apparel, Yang advanced on the stationary Ruby before grabbing a fistful of the blankets and pulled on them. Yet when she expected them to come off easily she was surprised to see the ends tied together. “Jeez, Ruby I think your pillow fort is getting out of control.”

“NOOOOOOOOO!” Ruby squealed. “You’re not allowed to intrude on the cookie cave! Men to your battle stations!” She exclaimed and wiggled about before Yang lifted the entire mass of pillow and Blankets, scooping up Ruby in the process. Ruby let out an eep as she was placed on the floor, slowly wiggling out just enough for her head to be exposed. “I…believe negations are in order. Name your price, but I swear I won’t go a crumb over five!”

Yang shook her head. “Ruby, get out of the fort,” Yang said and started to untie one of the corner blankets.

“No no no Yang don’t do that! It took forever to get the cookie cave just right!” Ruby exclaimed and wiggled free, slowly standing up. The cookie cave, as Ruby called it, was comprised of ten pillows and five blankets. It was no understatement in saying it was big, but Ruby’s bulk did consist of 35% percent of its structure. Due to a shorter stature than the rest of her teammates, Ruby was nearly as wide as she was tall. Wide hips to support her frame, a large doughy rear that battled Blake’s for dominance, a flabby belly that reached her knees, and a plump chest. Her pajamas kept her covered, for the most part, the top managing to keep her chest concealed, while the egregiously stretched pants covered MOST of her bulbous butt cheeks. “Well, happy now?”

Yang smiled and nodded, hugging Ruby tightly. “Yep! Now we just need to wait for Blake and convince Weiss.” Yang said and looked over to the fourth teammate.

“No thank you,” Weiss replied and sat in her chair, the wood groaning beneath her. “I’m doing my homework. Unlike you three I had a mind for my studies before my belly.” Weiss replied and huffed as she scooted forward…only to stop as her belly squished against the desk. Her cheeks instantly began to glow bright pink, but she didn’t utter a single word, only reaching her arms out to attempt and grab her pen. This attempt, however, failed as her arms were not long enough to reach over her belly, the instrument just mere inches beyond her reach. 

Yang and Ruby looked at each other, chortling and giggling quietly as they watched Weiss struggle with her own blubber. Their laughter building into full-blown hysterics as Weiss lifted her belly, flopping the mass of fat down in the surface of her desk. She was able to scoot closer and grab her pen, but now the issue was she had no room for her papers.

Weiss’ eye twitched in anger as she stood up and reached for a jar of ice dust, fully intending to freeze her teammates solid. Yet this was interrupted as Blake emerged from the bathroom. 

“Ready for breakfast?” Blake asked, scratching her belly lazily.

“Yep!” Yang said and slapped her belly excitedly, the blubbery wobbling from the impact.

“Well, I’ve already had fifteen chocolate chip cookies…but yes.” Ruby murmured and squeezed her fat. “I’m bringing more cookies just to be safe.”

Weiss’ felt her eye twitch erratically before she relented and placed the jar of dust down. “Fine…let’s go get breakfast,” Weiss said and sighed. 

With their goals aligned the team squeezed out of their dorm and waddled down the hallway. Yet it was Blake who finally brought one thing to their attention. “Ruby, Yang, why are you two still in your pajamas?"

THE END


End file.
